Sweet White Day, Iya Kan?
by Niino Renn
Summary: "Hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan sebagai balasan valentine lalu." Fanfict for White Day. Suwa x Arafune. OOc, awas diabetes.


**SWEET WHITE DAY, YA KAN?**

* * *

BY. NIINO RENN

Warning: awas diabetes, OOC lagi, shonen ai.

* * *

Suasana Sore itu tidak berbeda dengan sore di lain hari. Matahari tetap terbenam di ufuk barat. Sore yang tenang tanpa kedatangan Neighbor menjadi hal yang paling penting bagi pejuang Border untuk menikmati sore itu.

Tetapi, sore ini adalah masih White Day, yang membuatnya berbeda adalah orang yang menantikan balasan atas coklat di valentine lalu. Ya, White Day adalah hari balasan atas cinta atau pemberian yang di berikan olhe pihak gadis untuk lelaki yang ia sukai. Begitu juga dengan Arafune Tetsuji, walau dia bukan seorang gadis melainkan seorang _uke_ dari seorang _seme_ bernama Suwa Kotarou. Tentu saja ia mengharapkan balasan manis atas 'barang' yang ia berikan sebulan yang lalu itu.

"Kau tidak melupakan sesuatu kan?" pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu memulai pembicaaran dengan lelaki yang didepannya. Mukanya ia tutupi dengan topinya.

"Lupa apa? Memangnya aku melupakan sesuatu ya?" Ucapannya itu membuat lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu diam.

"Be..begitu ya, maaf aku salah sangka." Lelaki yang memakai topi itu melepaskan genggaman jaket pria itu. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya serta membenarkan topinya. "A-aku pulang duluan ya, sampai besok Suwa-san." Ia meninggalkan lelaki bernama Suwa.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa, Arafune.." ia menarik tangan lelaki berambut coklat itu. Seketika tubuhnya terbalik. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu mencium bibirnya yang manis.

"Happy White Day Arafune. Kau pasti meminta aku mengucapkan ini kan? Mana mungkin aku lupa." Wajah Arafune memerah. Ia memegang jaket lelaki itu.

"Suwa-san.. aku tidak mau di cium. Hanya mana balasanku?" Ia mencoba menatap lelaki bernama Suwa itu. Walau Suwa sendiri bisa merasakan kalau Arafunenya gemeteran setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Kau mau balasan apa? Sesuatu yang lebih panas dari sebuah ciuman?" Suwa mengucapkan itu tanpa muka bersalah sama sekali. Menggoda kekasihnya memang menyenangkan sekali. Apalagi, Arafune dengan sifat tsunderenya, membuatnya lebih sering menggodanya.

"Heh? Kau mau memberiku sesuatu yang lebih panas dari ciuman? Memangnya kau bisa memberiku lebih? Kau lupa ya dengan apa yang hampir kau lakukan kepadaku valentine lalu? Lupa juga kau hampir mempertemukanku dengan dewa kematian?" Arafune menyindirnya. Ya, Suwa lupa. Ia memberikan banyak ciuman panas dan lupa memberikan ia napas. Itu sangat fatal tolonglah kau harus ingat itu Suwa!

"Aku tak akan lupa, kau sendiri yang menantangku. Datang ke apartementku dengan kostum kucing yang kau banggakan it-"

"TIDAK AKU BANGGAKAN! Bukannya.. i..itu.. itu karena valentine! Di majalah itu di tulis harus memberikan sesuatu karena valentine."

"Itu salahmu juga! Kau terlalu menggoda!" Suwa menepuk jidatnya. "Aku tak mengijinkan kau melakukan hal serupa! Nanti aku bisa keblablasan!"

"Tapi,, Suwa-san suka kan?" Arafune men _tease_ -nya. Ia memainkan jarinya di pipi kekaksihnya itu.

"Apapun, asal darimu kusuka." Suwa memeluknya kembali. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di punggung pemuda berambut coklat tersebut. Bibirnya kembali mencium bibir ranumnya. Setelah beberapa saat ia melepaskan ciumannya dan juga pelukannya. "Hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan sebagai balasan valentine lalu." Ia membuka tasnya dan memberikan sebuah boneka teddy bear yang sedang memegang senjata sniper, itu mengingatkan akan Arafune si sniper timnya.

Wajah Arafune terlihat senang. Jarang sekali dia bisa menerima benda dari orang itu, seringnya sih cium atau pelukan hangat.

"Te-terima kasih Suwa-san.. ini lucu banget." Matanya berbinar ke arah kekasihnya yang berusia 21tahun itu. "aku membayangkan kau mencari hadiah ini untukku di toko kado." Ia memeluk boneka itu, sesekali tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Bukan, aku membelinya online." Ia nyengir, sukses membuat Arafune diam. Tak lama kemudian Arafune memberikan tinju keras mengarah ke perutnya. Suwa terbujur di tanah, meregang nyawa –gak-

"Oh, terima kasih hadiahnya. Aku suka." Dingin. Arafune ucapkan kalimatnya tanpa rasa iba sedikitpun. Ia merasa menyesal sudah membayangkan sesuatu yang tak mungkin Suwa lakukan. Ia melongos pergi dari tempat itu tanpa mempedulikannya yang telah yang terbujur kaku di tanah.

"A-arafuneeee!"

* * *

 **END.**


End file.
